Joined as One for the First Time
by YuriChan220
Summary: Futanari AU. Tifa wants to go further in their relationship and Lightning accepts.


**Joining as One for the First Time**

 **Pairing: Tifa x Lightning**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! This is my first Final Fantasy story…finally. I just found out that all of the info from the games is just too much to take in. That's why I'm sticking to AUs and stuff, okay? I love being creative.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this piece.**

Tifa kindly serves the tea in front of her girlfriend, Claire "Lightning" Farron. Both are at home in their bedroom after a long afternoon walk. However, there's an awkward silence between the two young women and Lightning isn't sure why that is. She is puzzled by Tifa's shyness as she just looks down at the floor, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. She decides to break the silence.

"Tifa? Hey, over here," she says as she waves her hand in front of the dark haired girls' face.

"Huh? What? Oh, what were we talking about?" Tifa says, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Don't play innocent," Lightning's stoic voice makes Tifa a bit scared, but she's used to it. "You're spacing out a bit. Want to tell me?"

"Oh...well, ummm...it's a bit complicated," Tifa replies, shrugging.

"Complicated? Like how?"

"Ummmmm...y-you know..." Tifa pauses as she slightly turns to the side.

"No, I don't know." Lightning crosses her arms. "Tell me."

"We've been going out for...a long time now," Tifa explains. "And...I, umm...well...I've been wanting to...go a little bit...further."

"Further, huh? Is that all?" the pinkette tilts her head.

"Yes!" Tifa squeaks, shutting her eyes tightly. "It's too embarrassing to tell any more! I mean, I mean, ummmm...!" The dark haired girl doesn't know what to say honestly. She's been going out with Lightning for a while. And she cannot get over the fact that she knew Lightning's greatest secret the moment they started going out.

"You're afraid of what I might do when I put my thing inside you?" Lightning questions.

Tifa gives a mild nod, burying her head in her hands. "It's embarrassing...but yes."

Lightning sighs. "So, that's it. Look, there's nothing to be scared of. There's no difference whether or not if it's a man's thing or a futa like me. They all go deep inside a woman's womanhood. It might hurt a little, but don't worry. You'll do fine."

"Will it work?" Tifa asks.

"Tifa, look at me." Like her namesake, she is lightning fast when she pushes Tifa on the floor, the pinkette on top with the dark haired girl squeaking from the impact. "I will never do anything to hurt you. So having sex with you shouldn't be a problem either."

"Y-you really think so?"

"Trust me. I've been wanting to do this with you for a while now." Lightning says. "You have no idea."

"Lightning~!" Tifa gives a happy gasp, sits up and embraces her. "I'm so happy~! I feel a lot better now!"

"You do, huh?" Lightning returns the embrace. "Well then, let's get started then. I'm already rock hard from just looking at you."

"The whole time~?" Tifa says. "You're such a pervert under that stoic face of yours~"

"S-so what?" the pinkette turns away. "That shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Nope~" Tifa cups both hands to her girlfriend's cheeks. "Nothing wrong at all. We're a couple. That's all that matters~"

"You're right."

The two nuzzle each other's noses with Tifa only giggling. A few minutes later, Lightning is sitting on the bed, her thick penis sticking out and Tifa begins to stroke it a little.

"Wow, you're weren't kidding~" she says. "It's amazing~"

"It's not like it's the first time you've seen it," Lightning says, as she crosses her arms.

"Nonsense~" Tifa laughs. "I just never touched it since I found out you were a futa~"

"Really now...?"

Tifa strokes it up and down gently before licking the tip of it. And then, she puts her whole mouth around it, beginning to suck it. Lightning just sits there, emotionless just for a moment before she lets out a soft groan. She can't help herself, really. It's Tifa doing a blow job after all.

Tifa's head bobs back and forth with each sucking motion and then licks the tip in a circular motion. One after the other. She cannot stop herself from giving Lighting what she truly wants. And that's fine. Her eyes look up at the pinkette, who remains emotionless for a second until she looks down at her beloved.

"I ain't feeling it yet," Lightning says.

"Oh, you will~" Tifa says after pulling away to stroke her lady penis. "There's no way you can withstand my blow job technique~"

"We'll see," the pinkette says, accepting the challenge.

Tifa resumes sucking on her lady penis, a bit faster than earlier, each moan is heard while sucking on it. Lightning just sits there, arms crossed and remaining emotionless. She definitely can see how determined Tifa is right now. For a first timer, she's not that bad. She is impressed by this, but doesn't show it. She'll have to work a lot harder to earn her praises.

It continues on for a few more minutes. Finally, Lightning is starting to show some emotion. She's about to reach her limit. Tifa can hear her groaning softly and see that she's trying to hold it in. She grins and keeps on sucking away. Lightning's hands clench the sheets as she reaches her limit more and more until she cannot take it anymore. A few more bobbing of the head by Tifa, Lightning grits her teeth and shoots out her semen inside Tifa's mouth. She eagerly takes it all and swallows it by instinct. Lightning pants a little while Tifa licks her lips in satisfaction.

"Mmmm~! That was good!" she says.

Lightning pants a little and looks at her girlfriend, who is still licking her lips. "You've done well. But you still have to face the real test." In a quick motion, she gets off the bed and gently, but firmly puts Tifa on the bed. "You sure you are ready for this?"

Tifa gasps from the sudden movement, her eyes widening at first, but smiles a little. "I'm…more than ready, Light. Give me all you've got."

"I will," Lightning pulls of Tifa's white top, exposing her large breasts. "My goodness, those are huge. I'm actually kind of jealous." She starts to grope them a little, hearing Tifa moan. "I'm super jealous now. They are just so soft…so big…so warm too." She gropes them in a circular motion, up and down and then in all directions before she pinches her nipples as well.

The dark haired girl wiggles a little, feeling a bit of pain from Lightning's groping, but she just smiles, letting the pinkette do what she pleases. It isn't long before Lightning undoes her skirt and white panties and starts to dig her fingers inside her womanhood.

"You're wet already?" Lightning says. "I'm very surprised. Was it because of that blowjob?"

"M-maybe?" Tifa plays innocent, but the pinkette just gives her the cold stare. "Okay, fine, maybe it WAS from that blow job."

"I thought so." Lightning continues to grope her girlfriend's breasts, plus finger her a little before letting go, making her whine at her pulling away like that. She points her lady-dong at her womanhood, poking it a little. "I'm putting it in, okay?"

"S-sure…go ahead," Tifa gives a weak smile and a nod.

Having given her consent, Lightning slowly and cautiously inserts her penis inside Tifa's pussy. The dark haired girl lets out a cry of pleasure just from the feeling of the penis pushing itself in there. At last, it's all the way in and a slight groan is heard from Lightning.

"It's…in," she says. "I'm going to move now. You ready?"

Tifa nods. The pinkette starts to thrust slowly to get the hang of it. Slight cute, high pitched moans come from Tifa from each thrust. It already starts to feel good from the way Lighting is moving. And that's totally fine. Tifa could've sworn there is a bit of a smile on her girlfriend's face, but as soon as Lightning takes notice, she goes back to being emotionless.

"What?" She asks.

"You're…actually enjoying this…aren't you?"

"I guess so. We're joined…as one after all."

"I'm so happy~"

The thrusting continues. Slowly and cautiously so that Tifa doesn't feel any pain from Lightning's thick penis. A few minutes later, Lightning's pace starts to go a little faster with the pinkette grabbing onto Tifa's right leg, holding onto it for dear life as she keeps on thrusting. The dark haired girl puts both fists on her chest just for a moment before Lightning leans in, smashing her breasts against hers and then giving her a passionate kiss. Lightning continues to thrust while smooching her before pulling away to get some air.

"I have to tell you…" the pinkette whispers. "This is the happiest moment…of my life."

"I feel the same~!" Tifa says happily. "Please…if you may…let's cum…together! I'm already at my limit~"

"With pleasure."

Both embrace each other as Lightning gives a few more hard thrusts until they reach their climax. The pink haired girl pours her semen inside Tifa's pussy with the dark haired girl letting out a soft cry of pleasure. They did it. They made love for the first time. And both are happy.

 ****Later****

After putting back their clothes on, Tifa and Lightning sit on the bed together, Lightning's hand on top of Tifa's. There is awkward silence again, but Lightning decides to break it.

"Say Tifa," she says.

"Yes?"

"There's something…I want to give to you. But…it's more like a special one."

"Something…special?" Tifa asks.

With a bit of a smile, Lightning goes over to her bag and takes out a small blue box. Tifa gasps, knowing what it is as the pinkette goes down on one knee.

"Tifa…we've been going out for a long time now," she says. "You've been a very kind, sweet girl. You were the one who helped me open up to others, including you, supported me and helped me during some hard times and lastly, accepted my greatest secret. So…I will ask you this: Tifa Lockhart…will you marry me?" She opens up the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

Tifa cups one hand to her mouth, tears already starting to fall. "Yes…Yes…oh, heck yes, my love~! I will marry you…Claire~!"

After Lightning inserts the ring on her ring finger, Tifa immediately embraces her beloved, kissing her passionately. The pinkette eagerly returns it, embracing her back.


End file.
